


Starry Sky

by assgardiano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Plot, Wonhui - Freeform, Yaoi, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assgardiano/pseuds/assgardiano
Summary: The universe is a harmony of opposites, and it was during opposites and more contrary that Jeon Wonwoo discovered Wen Junhui; the boy across the street who used to watch the sky. Like Wonwoo.





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a plot file, so might be some errors in the text

## Cold nights, Stars and Darkness.

 

Wonwoo used to look at the sky from the house window, breathe in the dry wind as he watched the vast majority of cars traveling down the avenue ahead. On bright days, he used to see a boy that just as he liked to see the stars, the boy was always there on the other side. On rainy days Wonwoo used to watch the rainy sky from his bed and never near the window; but on the other side the boy was always there. He was always there!

Over time he discovered that his name was Wen Junhui and he was Chinese, Wonwoo tried to came close to talk a few times with him, but for an eventuality did not succeed. At that time Wonwoo was dating a boy from his school called Kim Mingyu, Mingyu was a good person, but Junhui saw the truth behind Mingyu, and the truth was that Mingyu betrayed Wonwoo with Minghao; the man Mingyu said he loved and no matter how others look they'll never realize their relationship. They loved each other! A few days later on a rainy day Wonwoo woke up tipsty, but for some reason instead of going to drink water went to the window, and there he found Junhui across the street in the rain towards his house; looking at the sky. It felt strange at that moment as if just looking at Junhui out there could feel what he felt, and it was pain, the falling rain disguised the tears on his face. Why Junhui knew that Wonwoo would never see him as he saw Wonwoo. Wen Junhui used to see the stars of his house, but one day he dared to look elsewhere than the dark, starry sky he loved so much.

 

One day Junhui dared to look at his neighbor's house, found the boy that stud with himself also looking at the sky, distracted, even with a small smile. Junhui, who was always realistic, knew what he was feeling at the moment, it was as if the boy at the top of the window was a new sparkling star on the top of Orion's constellation which he had always looked upon with warmth and curiosity. Junhui then discovered over time that he used to watch the neighbor's window more than he watched the sky and that Mingyu watched more Minghao than his own boyfriend. Junhui was crying silently, though he had always stood firm. Wonwoo saw the truth behind Junhui, but he did not see the truth behind himself.

 

By this time Wonwoo also already loved Junhui, but still was with Mingyu, who loved Minghao.

 

The nights passed, as did the year, and during the winter-time exchange, in that short time during the last autumn night Wonwoo decided to go to see the stars. And there was Jun, across the street on his house. The two greeted each other, exchanged a few words about their days, and then talked about what they liked best; the stars. Jun discovered that Wonwoo liked the darkness among the stars and the purple and perhaps even bluish immensity of the night sky, he also discovered that Jeon was a peculiar kind of star that has a cold appearance but is sophisticated and warm. Wonwoo also discovered that Jun was from China and loved the moons of Jupiter and even are assimilated with them. Junhui had the peculiar appearance of Europe that even though it was an ice moon it had a liquid ocean below it like Wonwoo, and it was also mysterious like the stellar dust that covered the entire Calisto moon. Junhui was magnificent in Wonwoo's eyes. The two undeniably got along.


End file.
